"Helping Twiligh win the crown"/framing Twilight
Here is how "Helping Twilight win the crown" and framing Twilight goes in Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls. then see the cafeteria Nighlock: Is everyone in position? Role call. Boss? Major Malfunction: In position.(activates camera for the report for the general) Nighlock: Okay, Taser? Taser: In position. Nighlock: Light Ultron? Light Ultron: Here, sir. Nighlock: Bumblebee? Bumblebee: Here. Nighlock: Red Smoke? Red Smoke: Ready when you guys are. Nighlock: Air Strike? Air Strike: Ready.(bites his lunch) Nighlock: Mirage? Mirage the Illusionist: Ready. Nighlock: Angelica? Firestar: All set. Nighlock: Indominus? Indominus Rex: Yeah. Nighlock: Pietro? Quicksilver: Roger. Nighlock: Optimus? Optimus Prime: Yes. Nighlock: Karl? Sauron: Here. Nighlock: Wade? Deadpool: Locked and ready.(takes out his guitar) Light Ultron: You got a guitar!? Deadpool: Haven't you learned anything yet? Nighlock: Guys just shut up. Deadpool: Ok. Unless there is a song to help your purple friend become more popular then Flash Fire. Code Red: Aw! Wade! Red Smoke: Were you even paying attention?! Nighlock: That's the idea genius! (we then see everyone put on their headbands and tails) Code Red:(starts a beat, with Deadpool playing his guitar) Human Mane 5 and Sunset Shimmer:(join in on the beat) (after it ends, we see the gang in the hall) Red Smoke: That was cool. (we see Flash Fire with his smug smile) Indominus Rex: I'm not even gonna say it. Flash Fire:(knocks on Vice Principal Luna's door) Vice Principal Luna, there's been an accident. (we see the gym a mess) Flash Fire: Pinkie Pie worked so hard on it, I don't know why Twilight or Nighlock would do this. (we see her talking to Twilight and Nighlock) Vice Principal Luna: You two don't know how much trouble you are in. Nighlock: Vice Principal Luna, we were no where near the gym when it happened. Vice Principal Luna: The evidence proves otherwise proves other wise.(shows them pictures, three of which he recognizes) Nighlock: I don't mean to be rude, but these three were forged.(points to the pictures with him in it) Vice Principal Luna: And how would you know that? Nighlock: For one, this depicts me using my triple spin kick move.(points to one picture) This one shows me using my ice breath, which as you can see in the pic, nothing is frozen or turned to ice.(points another picture) And this one is what gives away the forgery.(points to the final picture) That's me using my fire twirl in defense mode. Notice how the fire forms a fiirey force field. Vice Principal Luna: I see your point. But that doesn't explain- (Flash Sentry walks in) Nighlock: Perhaps he can explain. Flash Sentry: Um, Vice Principal Luna, I found these in the trash.(places down some pictures that have been cut out) Someone must have cut them out. Nighlock: I do believe forgery can result in detention? Vice Principal Luna: Yes of course. In light of this new evidence, we will have to deal with the mastermind. Unfortunately I will have to bring this up with my sister. Nighlock: Thank you. You won't regret it, Vice Principle Luna. (He then slipped into the shadows to rejoin his comrades) Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for that. How did he know those were his combat moves? Flash Sentry: You might want to ask him. (Twilight runs away after he asks her to the Fall Formal) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:RedSilver01 Category:Transformersprimfan